


Chef Sam

by GabesGurl



Series: Tumblr/Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Odd AUs, chef sam, weird hilarious fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlion requested: Are you still doing the fic thing? how about a fluffy spideynova AU where Sam is a training to be a chef at a restaurant and Peter is the first/only person to send his food back and Sam is insulted and wants to kick this guys ass, but shit, hes hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef Sam

Sam blinked and took in the plate and the server’s face before asking blankly, “They sent it back?”

“Yes Sir. That’s what I’ve been trying to say. The man sent it back.” The young woman, Sarah, said nervously, Sam was a great guy and would be taking Chef Coulson’s place at the end of the year, but he had a pretty gnarly temper.

“What? Why? What table is this? I’ve never had food sent back! My food is awesome!” Sam ranted, he couldn’t help it, why the hell had it been sent back? His food was perfection.

“Sir, it’s not really that big of a d-” Sarah started but was silenced when the chef in training made a quick shut up motion. She did not get paid enough for this shit.

“Go get him and have him meet me I need to ask this guy what exactly his problem is.” Sam ordered and was surprised when the girl opened her mouth and tried to say something else. He shook his head, “Go on! I’m not going to yell at him too badly.”

Sarah bit her lip and shook her head, he really should have just let her talk. Life would be so much more simpler when he learned to listen to others around him. It had been something Chef Coulson had been trying to drill into his head.

Sam was a great cook but he was just a bit too hot headed to run a kitchen himself yet. She hurried out to the guy at table 5 and relayed the message to him. He seemed shocked and nervous and she completely understood, this would have been completely avoided if Sam had just listened.

“Um ok…that’s no problem? But why?” Peter was antsy, he’d been told about this place by Harry, and now it seemed he’d crossed some line and upset a chef? Fucking Parker luck.

He followed his server hesitantly. Man… this was the last damn time he listened to Harry about places to eat. Asshole.

Sam blinked at the guy that was being led back towards him. Awww fuck, he was gorgeous and Sam had always had a soft spot for blue eyes. As soon as the guy got to him he started talking so he didn’t get distracted by his touchable just shagged hair.

“Dude!” He said, still keeping his voice down to not attract attention, “You are like the only ever to send food back! So what the fuck, did I not make it pleasing to your eyes? Was it not what you thought it was on the menu, reading comprehension is required for adulthood. Was it too spicy? Seriously dude what the fuck?”

Peter was shocked at the onslaught of questions from the pissed off short guy, why did all the attractive ones have to be assholes?

“Look, it wasn’t any of those. I just didn’t want to die in your restaurant or be rushed out by EMT.” He said shortly, enjoying the look of perplexed confusion on the Chef’s face.

That brought Sam up short, was this jerk seriously saying that his food was that bad?

“Wait what are you talking about?”

“I’m allergic to coconut you hothead. I had requested it without but the server messed up on the ticket and when she put it down she freaked out and asked if I would mind if she took it back and had it redone. I said fine and next thing I knew you wanted to yell at me! I just don’t want to die because I ate coconut.” Peter exclaimed frustrated and watched as all the bluster seemed to leave the smaller man.

“Well fuck,” Sam said softly, that’s what Sarah had been trying to say but he hadn’t listened, as always. He buried his head in his hands and sighed deeply, he’d totally just fucked up badly.

“I am so sorry, I really am. It’s on the house and I’ll remake your stuff right away without the coconut. I am so fucking sorry.” Sam turned and went right back to the kitchen and Peter just shook his head in amusement. What an absolutely adorable jerk.

Sam was still kicking himself an hour later when Sarah came back and shoved a small piece of paper into his hands. He blinked at her in confusion.

“He’s kind of awesome. Gave me a $50 tip and wanted me to give you that.” Sarah said with a grin and went off whistling.

Sam opened the paper and his mouth dropped open in shock.

_‘Hey short stuff. The name’s Peter. Call me_   
_555-855-5555 :) ‘_


End file.
